kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Epic War 4
Epic War 4 is the sequel to Epic War 3. It is a tactical warfare game which starts out easy, but has a steep difficulty curve. The game revolves around summoning creatures and attack the opponent's castle. You must destroy your opponent's castle before he can destroy yours. __TOC__ Gameplay There are 16 levels which can be played on 3 different difficulties; Normal, Hard and Epic. The game revolves around summoning creatures and using spells to defeat your opponent's creatures. The goal is to reach your opponent's castle and destroy it. Winning battles reward you with gold that you can use to upgrade heroes, units and spells. There are also six different upgrades for your castle. Levels may be repeated to gain more gold. There are 5 heroes and 20 Different types of units to choose from. You can only equip 3 heroes and 2 unit types on each hero at a time. Each hero takes a certain time to spawn. While the hero is alive, it automatically summons units of the two unit types it has equipped until you reach the maximum population of that unit type. You can also to pick up to 6 of the 12 available spells. Heroes *Viegraf The Red *Simon The Magician *Popo The Epic Dwarf *Kara The Slayer *Cassandra The Queen Upgrades For Units and Titans : Health - Attack - Total Pop - Cost For Skills : Power - Mana Cost - Cost Viegraf the Red - Orange Path Goblin Unit #60 - 8 - 10 - 0 #75 - 12 - 15 - 1,0000 #95 - 20 - 20 - 3,000 #120 - 30 - 25 - 12,000 #160 - 40 - 35 - 30,000 Mad Bull Unit - Need Goblin #200 - 25 - 5 - 2,500 #250 - 40 - 7 - 6,000 #300 - 60 - 10 - 12,000 #500 - 90 - 14 - 24,000 #800 - 150 - 18 - 40,000 Comet Shot Skill Damage small area #40 - 12 - 1,000 #50 - 14 - 3,000 #70 - 16 - 9,000 #500 - 90 - 14 - 24,000 #800 - 150 - 18 - 40,000 Phantom Ghost Unit - Need Comet Shot #160 - 40 - 3 - 2,700 #200 - 55 - 5 - 9,000 #270 - 80 - 7 - 18,000 #350 - 110 - 9 - 31,000 #630 - 190 - 12 - 42,000 Gate Castle - Need Phantom Ghost #Castle +500 Defence - Cost 2,500 #Castle +1000 Defence - Cost 5,000 #Castle +1500 Defence - Cost 10,000 #Castle +2000 Defence - Cost 15,000 #Castle +2500 Defence - Cost 20,000 Mighty Guardian Unit - Need Gate #550 - 90 - 2 - 6,500 #700 - 105 - 3 - 12,500 #900 - 120 - 4 - 23,000 #1100 - 155 - 5 - 34,000 #1400 - 195 - 8 - 47,000 Rage Skill - Need Mighty Guardian Temporary boost ally power +100% #240 - 32 - 5,000 #288 - 34 - 10,000 #336 - 36 - 15,000 #384 - 38 - 20,000 #480 - 40 - 30,000 Thunderbolt Skill - Need Gate Damage medium area #60 - 42 - 1,500 #80 - 44 - 4,500 #100 - 46 - 13,500 #140 - 48 - 27,000 #195 - 50 - 42,000 Lord of Fire Titan - Need Thunderbolt #9000 - 366 - 1 - 100,000 #10500 - 399 - 1 - 120,000 #12000 - 450 - 1 - 140,000 #14000 - 450 - 1 - 160,000 #16666 - 666 - 1 - 160,000 Simon the Magician - Blue Path Healing Skill - Need Simon the Magician Heal all ally #50 - 52 - 5,000 #100 - 54 - 10,000 #300 - 56 - 15,000 #900 - 58 - 20,000 #1500 - 60 - 30,000 Pixie Unit - Need Healing #50 - 30 - 2 - 4,500 #70 - 40 - 3 - 13,500 #90 - 50 - 4 - 22,500 #110 - 70 - 5 - 33,500 #130 - 100 - 7 - 46,500 Guild Castle - Need Pixie #Money Gain +20% - 5,000 #Money Gain +40% - 10,000 #Money Gain +60% - 15,000 #Money Gain +80% - 20,000 #Money Gain +100% - 25,000 Succubus Unit - Need Guild #90 - 30 - 1 - 5,000 #120 - 45 - 2 - 10,000 #150 - 60 - 3 - 15,000 #240 - 90 - 4 - 30,000 #360 - 150 - 5 - 45,000 Ice Blast Skill - Need Succubus Damage medium area #70 - 47 - 1,600 #90 - 49 - 4,800 #120 - 51 - 16,000 #150 - 53 - 32,000 #225 - 55 - 44,000 Sky Dragon Titan - Need Ice Blast #11000 - 280 - 1 - 100,000 #13000 - 330 - 1 - 120,000 #15000 - 380 - 1 - 140,000 #17000 - 420 - 1 - 160,000 #19500 - 550 - 1 - 200,000 Sylph Unit - Need Healing #80 - 28 - 2 - 5,500 #110 - 40 - 3 - 11,000 #135 - 55 - 4 - 22,000 #200 - 85 - 5 - 33,000 #320 - 130 - 6 - 44,000 Altar Castle - Need Sylph #Mana Boost +40 - 10,000 #Mana Boost +80 - 15,000 #Mana Boost +120 - 20,000 #Mana Boost +160 - 25,000 #Mana Boost +200 - 30,000 Shield Skill - Need Altar Temporary gain invulnerable stat #240 - 72 - 5,000 #288 - 74 - 10,000 #336 - 76 - 15,000 #384 - 78 - 20,000 #480 - 80 - 30,000 Popo the Epic Dwarf - Yellow Path Orang Utan Unit - Need Popo the Epic Dwarf #400 - 40 - 2 - 3,000 #600 - 60 - 3 - 9,000 #800 - 80 - 4 - 15,000 #1000 - 100 - 5 - 27,500 #1300 - 140 - 6 - 35,000 Rain of Arrow Skill - Need Orang Utan Damage medium area #20 - 54 - 2,000 #30 - 56 - 6,000 #40 - 58 - 12,000 #60 - 60 - 24,000 #80 - 62 - 48,000 Dwarf Engineer Unit - Need Popo the Epic Dwarf #70 - 9 - 5 - 1,200 #85 - 14 - 10 - 4,000 #105 - 18 - 15 - 8,000 #130 - 24 - 20 - 16,000 #170 - 40 - 25 - 32,000 Berserk Skill - Need Dwarf Engineer Temporary boost ally critical +100% #240 - 42 - 5,000 #288 - 44 - 10,000 #336 - 46 - 15,000 #384 - 48 - 20,000 #480 - 50 - 30,000 Ka-Boom Unit - Need Berserk #1 - 50 - 1 - 3,000 #1 - 80 - 2 - 6,000 #1 - 120 - 3 - 12,000 #1 - 150 - 5 - 20,000 #1 - 250 - 7 - 35,000 Epic Tank Unit - Need Ka-Boom #1000 - 70 - 1 - 10,000 #1200 - 80 - 1 - 14,000 #1400 - 95 - 2 - 28,000 #1600 - 125 - 2 - 38,000 #2000 - 145 - 3 - 49,500 Iron Wall Castle - Need Epic Tank #Castle Defence +1000 - 5,000 #Castle Defence +2000 - 10,000 #Castle Defence +3000 - 15,000 #Castle Defence +4000 - 20,000 #Castle Defence +5000 - 25,000 Great Diablo Titan - Need Iron Wall #12000 - 300 - 1 - 100,000 #14000 - 400 - 1 - 120,000 #16000 - 500 - 1 - 140,000 #18000 - 650 - 1 - 160,000 #21000 - 800 - 1 - 200,000 Cassandra the Queen - Green Path Tower Skill - Need Cassandra the Queen Summon mighty Epic War Tower #50 - 210 - 12,000 #60 - 220 - 24,000 #70 - 230 - 48,000 #80 - 240 - 96,000 #100 - 250 - 160,000 Untamed Beast Unit - Need Tower #600 - 70 - 1 - 8,500 #800 - 100 - 2 - 18,000 #1000 - 130 - 3 - 27,000 #1200 - 160 - 4 - 36,000 #1600 - 210 - 5 - 48,000 Were-Tiger Unit - Need Untamed Beast #320 - 80 - 1 - 9,000 #400 - 95 - 2 - 19,000 #480 - 110 - 3 - 29,000 #640 - 145 - 4 - 39,000 #960 - 235 - 5 - 49,000 Phoenix Strike Skill - Need Were-Tiger Damage all area, line attack # 200 - 62 - 9,900 # 270 - 64 - 18,000 # 350 - 66 - 27,000 # 450 - 68 - 36,000 # 620 - 70 - 49,000 Forest Hunter Unit - Need Cassandra the Queen # 120 - 25 - 4 - 2,400 # 160 - 35 - 6 - 7,200 # 240 - 45 - 8 - 16,400 # 350 - 75 - 10 - 24,000 # 520 - 95 - 13 - 32,000 TimeStop Spell - Need Forest Hunter Temporary stop enemy movement #240 - 87 - 12,000 #288 - 89 - 24,000 #336 - 91 - 48,000 #384 - 93 - 96,000 #480 - 95 - 160,000 Elf Sniper Unit - Need TimeStop #75 - 35 - 5 - 7,000 #100 - 45 - 7 - 14,000 #125 - 55 - 9 - 21,000 #200 - 85 - 12 - 27,000 #350 - 105 - 15 - 39,000 Fortress Castle - Need Elf Sniper #Castle Defence +1500 - 15,000 #Castle Defence +3000 - 20,000 #Castle Defence +4500 - 25,000 #Castle Defence +6000 - 30,000 #Castle Defence +7500 - 35,000 Meteor Blast Skill - Need Fortress Damage big area #900 - 140 - 10,000 #1200 - 145 - 20,000 #1400 - 150 - 30,000 #1600 - 155 - 40,000 #2000 - 160 - 50,000 Valkyrie Unit - Need Elf Sniper #250 - 85 - 3 - 7,500 #400 - 105 - 5 - 15,000 #600 - 135 - 7 - 25,000 #750 - 150 - 9 - 35,000 #900 - 185 - 12 - 47,000 Celestial Angel Titan - Need Valkyrie #6500 - 320 - 1 - 100,000 #7000 - 399 - 1 - 120,000 #8000 - 450 - 1 - 140,000 #10000 - 620 - 1 - 160,000 #12000 - 850 - 1 - 200,000 Achievements #Read Help #Clear 6 stage #See the ending #Stop horde of goblin #Halt the Bigbang #Trick tyrant lord Baal #Slay the golden angel #Grindfest - Completed all upgrade #Master of war - Beat all levels on hard mode #Epic hero - Beat all levels on epic mode Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/rudy_sudarto/epic-war-4 |descrip = Conquer the volcanic third stage }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/rudy_sudarto/epic-war-4 |descrip = Fully upgrade any hero, unit or spell }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/rudy_sudarto/epic-war-4 |descrip = Complete the 12th stage }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/rudy_sudarto/epic-war-4 |descrip = Complete all 16 stages on "epic," killing the epic yeti }} Walkthroughs Official walkthrough Category:Games Category:Games with badges